Full blood and whole soul
by Fluffwannabe
Summary: InuXKag MirXSan SessXKagu. Kagome got caught by Naraku and to save her Inuyasha must fight him in his castle full of miasma. To be able to fight properly he transform into his fullblood form, but does not go insane?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the gang were, as always, searching for shikon shards and Naraku. It had been a beautiful warm day as their searching had took them into a forest. The day however, was going to its end so they had set up a camp in a clearing, setting up camp meaning that Miroku started a fire and kagome took out sleeping bags for her self, Miroku and Sango, as Shippo prefer to sleep with Kagome and Inuyasha up in a tree. Kagome handed everyone a box with food for dinner.  
"Kagome, don´t you have any of that raman?" Inuyasha rudely(?) asked.  
"Here I´ve made food for everyone and you want instant ramen"  
"Yeah, your food taste like shit." Inuyasha pointed out, but soon regreted that.  
"Well if that´s how it is you can eat dirt! SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!" Inuyasha was poundered into the ground 5 times, when he sat up again his angry face was covered in soil and he had grass in his hair.  
"Damn it bitch, it´s true! You don´t have to be so angry"  
"Sit." Kagome stood up and started to go into the forest, Inuyasha could smell her tears.  
"Damn it Kagome, come back! Don´t cry!" He said with both anger and concern in his voice.  
"Sit."

Inuyasha sat up again and brushed some grass out of his hair and dirt from his face.  
"If that´s how she want it it´s fine by me! Feh!" He snorted.  
Inuyasha picked up his box and ate as if he had forgot what he said just moments ago. Just as he had put his first handfull of food in his mouth his eyes went wide and he spat everything out. Shippo, Miroku and Sango sweatdropped.  
"He really don´t seem to like it." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
"It´s not that," Inuyasha said, "I can smell Naraku"  
Everyone were quickly standing and running towards there Kagome had went.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagomes scream echoed through the forest.  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed and increased his speed. He soon came to the reason of her scream; Naraku was standing and waiting for the group.  
"Where is Kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha asked.  
"She´s in my castle here behind me." Naraku was standing in front of a barrier with a lot of miasma on the other side.  
"Oh, don´t worry, she´s safe from the miasma for now. But we don´t know how long that´ll be, so you better save her fast." With that naraku disappeared.  
"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha took out his anger on a tree,  
"I´m going after her"  
"You cant!" Miroku started, "Either that miasma will hurt you so much you´ll turn into you fullblood form, or you´ll simply transform into it by the evil in the miasma alone! We´ll have to wait for a change to get inside another way"  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, "By the time that happens she´ll already be dead, idiot! I´m going and you can´t stop me"  
Inuyasha started to walk towards the barrier, then he stopped and turned around.  
"Here..." He threw Miroku tetsusaiga, "If I don´t come back, suck it in into your kazaana." With that he entered the barrier.

Kagome was traped in a miasma-free corner in a room in the castle.  
"What are you planning to do with me Naraku"  
"I´m going to use you to find the shikon shards I do not already possess, and for now I´m going to use you as a bait to finally kill Inuyasha"  
"Why would you be able to defeat him now then you couldn´t before"  
"To save you he have to come here, and if he uses tetsusaiga to not transform he won´t be able to fight properly in this miasma, and if he transformes he would be easy to defeat because he´ll fight on instinct and bloodlust"  
´Maybe he´s right, he´ll maybe defeat inuyasha this time... NO, NO! I have to trust Inuyasha, he´ll come and defeat Naraku for sure!.. or will he? What if he doesn´t come? He´s always rude to me and always complain... and then it´s Kikyo, I don´t even know if I am something to him. Maybe, maybe...´ tears started to make their way down her cheeks as she though of every possible worst-case-scenario she could think of.  
"I told you not to cry Kagome!" Inuyashas voice cutted off her thoughs.  
Inuyasha jumped down from the window he had came in through, looking down with his face in shadows.  
"Ah, Inuyasha! You have arrived... But where is tetsusaiga?" Naraku asked with a little hint of fear in his voice.  
"You should know that I cant use nor need it when I´m like this!" Inuyasha looked up, his eyes red, however it was not like before. Normaly his eyes would be transformed to red with green, now they were red with his normal gold.  
"How can you still be sane? Why haven´t your youkai-blood taken over your mind.  
"Just lets say my soul didn´t allow it." Inuyasha said and ran towards Naraku with speed naraku had never seen before.  
Inuyasha threw his claved hand towards Narakus face and Naraku barely avoided it stepping out of the way, standing behind Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha turned around before he could react and attacked:  
"SANKON TESSOU!" However, this time it was almost as powerfull as the kaze no kizu.  
Narakus body was torn into pieces and fell to the ground.  
"I know that the only way to kill you isn´t to destroy your heart, so die"  
He pierced his left shoulder with his right hand and attacked:  
"HIJIN GESSOU!" But narakus body was already gone and all he did was to destroy the floor.  
With Naraku gone the barrier and miasma started to disappear, and it was not long before Miroku, Sango and Shippo were there.  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped into her arms.  
"Yes, shippo." She said and hugged him.  
"That´s good to hear." Sango said, "Are you also okey inuya... inuyasha... you are"  
"I know." He said and sighed. "But I´m still me though"  
"Thats odd." Miroku pointed out.  
"Just give me tetsusaiga"  
Miroku gave Inuyasha the sword, and he drew it. A gust of warm air escaped from the sword as it transformed, and Inuyasha closed his eyes as he adjusted himself to the sword and it´s power. He opened his eyes again.  
"They´re still red." Miroku said.  
"Hmm? It´s probably nothing to worry about. We´ll just see Toutousai tomorrow." Inuyasha said and shealthed tetsusaiga.

The group made it back to camp and went to sleep in the sleepingbags, except kagome. She lay awake and looked at Inuyashas face as he was laying beside her.  
´He looks so at peace then he´s sleeping´ she though, ´his mouth´s not in that annoyed expresion and his brows not knit together, but his eyes are still red though... Wait! He´s looking at me?´ Inuyasha was indeed awake and looking at her. Suddenly he jumped on top of her, a hand on her mouth. He could see the fear in her eyes and it excited him further to do what he had in mind. She could feel his warm breath againt her throat, then against her ear as he whispered:  
"Not gonna sit me now, are you"  
He removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her. Even though it was a short kiss, it was full of love.  
He rolled of her and lay there he had layed before, facing away from her to hide his blush. After she regained control he hissed:  
"D, don´t scare me like that!" She too, hid a blush looking away.  
"Sorry, I just couldn´t resist"  
"I´ll forgive you this time"  
"Okey"  
Silence came over them for a while.  
"Kagome, can I ask you something"  
"O, okey"  
"Why were you crying in the castle"  
Silence  
"It, it was nothing"  
"Kagome"  
"Really, it was nothing"  
"Kagome!" His eyes were stern and concerned. "Did it have to do with me... did you think"  
Kagome looked away. "Yeah, I´m so stupid"  
"No! If you even can imagine something like that it´s my fault"  
Kagome looked at him again.  
"Just know that none of our silly fight´s or anything else can take my love for you away. You fill a whole in my soul that I didn´t know I had before I met you." He looked away again to hide his blush.  
She took his hand and interlaced her finger with his. He squezed her hand in return.  
Kagome felt safe laying hand in hand with Inuyasha and soon fell into a deep, peacefull sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it.

If you liked it please review, it gives a lot of encouragement and helps me to keep writing.  
Didn´t like it? Review anyway! It too, do(somehow) encourage me.(I kinda take it like a challenge that I´ll make the next chapter better.)

So review a lot and the next chapter should be up shortly, and if nobody review I probably won´t continue. :( 


	2. Chapter 2

**_REVIEW_** goddamn it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Inuyashas nose twitched while asleep, and again. His eyes shot open and he became fully awake, he could smell...

He rolled over and stood on all four, as he had suspected, there was a pot with ramen over the fire!

He advanced towards the pot to claim it, but only a few inches away he was stopped as he heard:

"Sit" He slammed into the ground.

"What was that for?"

"It´s not ready you silly."

"Feh!" He snorted, pouted and turned around.

Kagome giggled at this.

"What are you laughing at!" He looked around with a suspicius and annoyed expresion on his face, still with his lower lip in a pout.

Kagome couldn´t take it, she lay down on her back and laughed as hard as she could. Inuyasha made his way to her and sat down.

"I asked what you´re laughing at!" He started to tickle the sides of her stomach causing her to laugh even harder.

"Bwahahahahahahah! P, p, p, please sto, p!"

"Nope! Now what are you laughing for? Eh?"

"P, please in, inuya, sha-hahahahahaha!"

"Did you say something...?"

"I, I think, think the ramen is done now. A-hahahahaha!"

Inuyasha jumped off her and claimed the pot. He started to eat eagerly with two chopsticks. Kagome giggled again.

"Laughing now again, are we?"

"Yeah, cause you´re my little cute puppy!"

"Feh! I´m not, now give me the real reason why you´re laughing or I´ll give you one!" He grinned at his own cleverness.

"That´s not nice! Maybe we have to train more on behavior and _some comands_."

Inuyasha froze, his face began to pale.

"Or maybe not, after all you´re my big strong watchdog, right? No need for good behavior"

Inuyashas pale face regained its color as blood made its way back, and then a little more for the small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way..." He ate the rest of the ramen in silence.

Suddenly Miroku emerged from the forest. He laid down firewood aside the fire and then sat down beside Inuyasha.

"So, what did I miss?" He whispered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean, what have you been up to?  
"Nothing you fucking moron!"

"Then tell me why kagome _insisted_ on having me, Sango AND Shippo on getting firewood all three along?"

A moment of silence.

"It feels like I´m loosing control, maybe it´s my youkaiblood..."

"I see." Suddenly Miroku sat 10 feet from Inuyasha, "I wont ask anymore... for now."

He looked up at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"But this war isn´t over, next time I´ll..." He stopped as he felt something bump into his head.

Behind him stod Sango, laying hiraikotsu against it.

"Why don´t you stop bothering them? Sight"

"I´m Sorry Sango, did you feel alone? I must correct my mistake for having been so cold against you this morning with keeping you company!"

He stood up and turned around toward her. His hand made it´s way towards her butt, but before it made contact he fell uncouncious

due hiraikotsu slamming into his head.

"No thank you, Miroku."

"Idiot." Shippo sighted.

"A total idiot." Inuyasha righted him.

Even if unconcious, Miroku thought:

´Just you wait Sango, sometime soon I´ll have you where I want you! Muahahahahahhaha...!´

When everybody had eaten and were ready to go, they left to visit Toutousai. It felt good to get out of the dark forest and instead

walking under the bright sun and sky over open fields. Nothing unusual happend the first couple of hours, however Miroku got slapped sereval times.

Kagura was flying on one of her feathers towards where Naraku had told her Inuyasha and the others was, she was not happy.

´Argh! Why do I have to do this? I dont want to, and Naraku knows Inuyasha is stronger than me. He is probably stronger than before too, cause Naraku really was in a bad shape. Humph, he deservs it!´ she thought as she closed in on her target.

Inuyasha tensed, he could smell Naraku or one of his offsprings. He looked up and saw Kagura, who did no attempt to hide herself.

Kagura jumped down from her feather and held her fan in her hand. She didn´t say anything, and didn´t have to. It could only be one reason why she was there.

Inuyasha walked a few 10 feet away from the group and prepared for the fight.

"Why have you not unshealthed tetsusaiga?" Kagura asked.

"I don´t have to."

Kagura noticed his red eyes, and thought:

´This can´t be good, curse you Naraku!´

Inuyasha didn´t move, so Kagura attacked first. She sent sereval winds towards him as she slashed her fan through the air. She couldn´t belive her eyes when she saw his speed as he ran out of the way, and past her. Before she even could turn around, he attacked, slashing his claws over her back. Her right shoulder was unusable and she had a hard time even standing up with the gash in her back.

"Oh, fuck this!" she cursed and flew away on one of her feathers.

Inuyasha let her go, and soon had other things to think about. He recognized the scent of his brother, and turning around he saw his brother standing on a treebranch on a tree at the line of the forest to their right. Sesshoumaru whispered something to himself, but it was to low for even Inuyasha to hear. But he could read his lips...

_´Missed her...´_

Missed her? Inuyasha must have seen wrong, why would his brother want to see someone like Kagura? Sesshoumaru soon set his eyes on inuyasha instead. Their eyes locked.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the branch and proceeded toward Inuyasha, drawing toukijin from his belt. Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru stopped with a confused look on his face, but soon covered it with his unemotial one.

"What´cha so surprised for, bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshoumaru frowned, but put toukijin back to his waist.

"So you´re still sane. Then I have no reason to fight you." Sesshoumaru said and started to walk back towards the forest.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Keh!" He shealthed tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru had turned around, "you may know that I will travel close your group, because Naraku seems to appear around you much. And if you would loose to you blood and draw shame upon mine and fathers name, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"... I will not hesitate to kill you!" Inuyasha quoted with as silly voice he could manage. "I don´t care!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and started to walk towards the forest again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It became a little short, but I think it turned out really good instead.

I think it has a nice fluffy feeling over it. (I don´t know if you do, but then I read I kinda feel an aura or atmosphere.)

Hope you enjoyed it, and...

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sesshoumaru sama!" Rin ran towards her master as he emerged from the trees, her arms hanging after her. Sesshoumaru could see Jaken frown at the girls way to greet him.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know, Sesshoumaru sama?" Jaken asked.

"No, but I gathered some other usefull information."

Sesshoumaru had lied to Jaken and Rin and said he went to gather information. He always did when he went to meet _her_... Kagura.

He did not know why he felt any need at all to meet that woman, he didn´t even know her. He went anyway in hope to figure it out.

"Lets go." He started to walk in the direction of his brother´s scent, keeping a good distance.

They didn´t walk far before they heard footsteps behind them. Sesshoumaru knew who it was with a sniff, and felt kinda relieved.

"Kagura," he said without turning around, "what are you doing here?".

"Only wanted someone to talk to while I´m healing." Sesshoumaru smiled in his head at the cockyness in her voice. Around her he felt a warmth in his heart, and an equal pain, but he couldn´t think of anything that could explain those feelings.

"So, does Naraku has something to do with my brothers... _condition_?"

"I dont know, but he probably has. He just came to me really chopped up and sent me to attack Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru felt anger, Naraku had sent Kagura to attack Inuyasha after he himself had been defeated.

Naraku abused the control he got of Kagura, Sesshoumaru could not forgive it. His arm started to shake and he made his hand a fist to gather control of it again. He was glad this went unnoticed due the sleave of his haori. Why was it all this strange feeling came to him when he was around Kagura? He, Sesshoumaru, protects nobody and care for as many. He shook the thoughts out of his head, covering it pretending to throw his hair behind his shoulders.

"I see."

Kagura felt disapointed and upset.

´"I see." is that all he has to say?´ Kagura had wanted him to at least call Naraku a bastard, but he had confirmed his listening as he didn´t care about her at all. Not that anybody did, nobody showed her respekt or sympathy, but ´they´ are either Naraku or his enemies. Sesshoumaru was different, he wasn´t her enemy. She couldn´t quite put him in a category, acqauinted maybe. She didn´t know why she felt as she did, and she didn´t care. She had never been good at hiding her feelings anyway.

She snorted "I better head back." and flew away on one of her feathers.

"Why did you upset her, Sesshoumaru sama?" Rin asked.

"I did that?"

"I think she became upset because she likes you, but you act like you don´t care about her."

"... I see."

Inuyasha and the rest had reached Toutousai´s mountain and set up camp as Inuyasha went to meet with the swordsmith. Inuyasha entered the small house and saw the man with his back towards him, working on a sword. Totousai looked over his shoulder.

"Hello there Inuyasha! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have some questions..."

Toutousai turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Does it have to do with your eyes?"

"Yes." Inuyasha explained everything from the beginning.

"Hmm." Toutousai thought for a while, "Your mind is still the same, and being able to use tetsusaiga means your body is still hanyou. You´ve probably found a way to use the full power of your youkaiblood without succumbing to it. It´s nothing to worry about, but keep me informed."

"Ok." Inuyasha left without saying bye.

Inuyasha had came back and said that everything was ok, Kagome felt relieved. Not soon after they had all gone to bed except Inuyasha who kept guard, his back against a tree. Once again Kagome found herself and Inuyasha the only ones awake.

"You should sleep you know..." Inuyasha said, "or do you want a goodnight kiss again, huh?"

Kagome blushed a little and Inuyasha stod and walked over to her. He bent down to kiss her and she sat up to meet him. When there lips were only an inch apart Miroku jumped up from his sleeping bag.

"AHA! I knew you did hide something! So THIS is what you´re..."

SMACK Hiraikotsu slamed into his head.

"Why don´t you go back to sleep?" a sleepy Sango yawned. She lay down and fell to sleep again.

"What´s going on?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Kagome said with an "innocent" smile.

"Ok." Shippo curled up into a little ball again, with his tail around him.

Inuyasha had already went back to the tree when she looked back up from shippo, so she lay down and let sleep overcome her.

Miroku was the last one to wake up the following morning. He stod up slowly with a groan and held his head.

"Can someone tell me what happend yesterday?"

"Why?" asked a slightly annoyed Sango.

"Well, I woke up on the ground with a major headache and have a blurry memory."

"You only have yourself to blame."

"Why, Sango...?" He collapsed.

"Houshi sama!" Sango ran to his side.

´Maybe it´s not a good idea to hit him in his head all the time...´ she couldn´t finish her thougt before:

Rub, rub

´oh, fuck it! DIE Miroku!´

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap!

Miroku again fell unconscious, this time with red handprints all over his face. He woke up again within a few minutes, but this time he was smart enough to not say or try anything. He accepted his bowl with food from Kagome and ate in silence.

After everyone had eaten Inuyasha asked:

"So Kagome, can you sense any shikon-shards?"

"It´s faint but, over there!" she pointed into the distance, "I think it´s more than one."

"Lets go!"

They saw a small village emerge in the horizon, a column of smoke rising from it, but that was not what bothered Inuyasha. How he hated that disgusting he knew to well... Naraku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. Don´t forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and the gang had reached the village, the smell of smoke and blood was almost unbearable. It didn´t take them long to find the one responsible for this, as he wasn´t hiding.

It was a demon that looked like a frog, exept it stood on two legs. It was very skinny, and if Inuyasha hadn´t known better he had thought that he had starved.

"You´re Narakus new offspring, ain´t you?"

"That is correct." the frog answered.

Inuyasha quickly scanned the frog with his eyes, then asked.

"Kagome, how many shikon shards?"

"4, no, 5 in each leg!" Kagome replied a little shocked. Naraku had never given any of his offsprings as many as 10 shards before.

"Seems like this fight will be worth it!" Inuyasha said with a confident grin.

As inuyasha gripped tetsusaigas hilt the demon smiled, and with all his senses on full strech Inuyasha noticed another presence.

"Don´t let your gaurd down, there´s another one nearby. I can´t tell where it is cause they smell the same, but he should be weaker than the one I´m fighting." Inuyasha said before he lunged towards the frog.

Inuyasha started to get annoyed. The frog had avoided all his attacks with ease for at least 10 minutes. Not only that, but it hadn´t even tried to attack him. Was it so strong it just played with him? Inuyasha let his annoyance get the better of him:  
"Why ain´t you attacking me? Is running away rhe only thing you can, huh!"

"That is correct."

"Huh!" Inuyasha stopped. "What!"

"I am the lightest and fastest offspring of naraku, and with these shikon shards I can avoid any attack. But my attacks are useless."

"Why would Naraku send such useless offspring to fight me?"  
"To divert your attention of course." he said with a grin.

Inuyashas eyes went wide and it felt as if time hade stopped. He turned around in what felt as slowmotion, to find all his friends lying on the ground. With his eyes he checked them one by one.

Miroku had a gash in his left shoulder, but it was not fatal. Sango had no wounds but was uncouncious, the same for Kirara. They had probably been knocked out by the same attack. Shippo was unconcious with a little blood comming from his mouth, he lay not far away from the body of...

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. She had a wound in her chest, through her heart. Inuyasha who had already ran to her side and fallen to his knees stared into her lifeless open eyes.

"Kagome... no... please no...Kagome." It was no louder than a whisper. Tears started so stain his cheeks as he places his hand on her cheek. A loud laugh came from behind. Turning around Inuyasha faced another frog-demon, significantly bigger and stronger. His laugh was evil, just like Narakus own. Inuyasha stood and threw slash after slash towards him, cutting him up piece by piece. The demon countinued to laugh until Inuyasha stopped, and then said:

"Does it feel good Inuyasha, cutting me up? Does it satisfy you letting your anger out? Come on, finish me! Let anger edge your sword!"

"So it was his plan from the beginning, to kill Kagome and make me lose it... If Naraku want me to feel satisfied by killing... HE HAVE TO COME HIMSELF!"

Inuyasha threw the last attack, no more than dust was left behind. Inuyasha dropped tetsusaiga and started to scream towards the sky. If he hadn´t been so concentrated on his fight he could have had noticed that his friends was losing. Even thought the air was already full of the smell of smoke and blood, he could have noticed it. It was all his fault! He didn´t know how long he was going to scream, but for now it was the only thing he wanted to do, the only thing he could do... So he screamed, until a fist connected with his face. Inuyasha fell to the ground, and stood up slowly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha, you´re so weak." Inuyasha was already as down as he could be, so these words did not hurt at all.

"I know, and not only that, I´m dumb, foolish, a disgrace and all the bad things. Why don´t you just dispose of me as you always wanted to? I don´t mind!"

"... Screaming, dying, can´t you see such things will make nothing better!" Seshoumaru had unshealthed tenseiga and swung it over Kagomes body. The wound healed and her eyes fell closed as she breathed easy, asleep.

"Your woman will be fine now..." he turned around and started to go away.

Inuyasha was in shock. _Sesshoumaru_ had _saved_ Kagome!

"Sesshoumaru... why..?"  
Sesshoumaru stopped, after a moment of silence he whispered:

"Somehow, I can understand the feelings you felt..." He quickly started to move his feet again to get away from his brother.

Same scene, Sesshoumarus point of view:

Inuyasha was screaming and crying, Sesshoumaru saw this as a way to show weakness, an annoying way to show it. So he decided to shut his little brother up.

He pounched Inuyasha hard in the face so he fell to the ground. It disapointed him to see that Inuyasha didn´t quickly stand up again, but slowly, _weakly_ stood up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief.

"Inuyasha, you´re so weak."

Sesshoumaru hated to see his brother as depressed as he was, and hoped that insulting him would help to wake up his angered, confident side. However this was a subcouncious act, as he wouldn´t even admit to himself that he cared for inuyasha. Anyway it didn´t help as Inuyasha offered him to kill him.

Sesshoumaru who had looked around, took a good look at Kagome. ´Killed by Naraku´ was a fact that made it´s way trough his mind. Without knowing why, he pictured Kagura laying like that, with a fatal wound though her heart. A familiar pain stabbed his own heart and he felt a small urge to scream; as Inuyasha had done not to far ago. He didn´t, however, because Kagura wasn´t really dead, he had only imagined it. But now he could understand Inuyashas pain from the loss of the young girl, a pain he didn´t want Inuyasha to have; subconciously.

"... Screaming, dying, can´t you see such things will make nothing better!" He revived Kagome to take the pain from inuyasha, but told himself that it was only to make Inuyasha stop acting like a fool. He felt a sudden urge to go away from inuyasha, and followed it. Inuyashas voice stopped him, asking why he had done what he had done.

The image of Kagura lying dead flashed for his sight again and his mouth speaked on its own.

"Somehow, I can understand the feelings you felt..." Even if he had just answered the question, Sesshoumaru did in fact wonder as much as Inuyasha, if not more. Anyway, the urge to go away grew stronger and his feet faster as he made his way away from Inuyasha.

With Kagome healed Inuyasha could calm down. Everyone was still unconcious, and he took this moment of lonelyness to think.

He felt so weak, even if he had gained powers of a full demon he was instead to easy distracted. He had failed to protect Kagome, and had been unable to save her.

Even Sesshoumaru could do more for Kagome then, and he was an enemy. Why had he done it anyway? Inuyasha could not imagine that Sesshoumaru really had understood his feelings. Sesshoumaru was up to something, but he left it be because Kagome had started to wake.

Kagome sat upp and breathed roughly. She put a hand to her chest, - no wound. She sighted. When she saw Inuyasha she threw her arms around him. She hugged him tight and tears started to make their way out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha!.. I thought I died." She trembeled and Inuyasha embraced her. "I must have deamed... but it seemed so real! Felt so real..."

She started to shake even more voilently.

"Its okay now... I... I saved you just before you got damaged, but you fell unconcious, it was all a dream!" He rocked her from side to side slowly. He couldn´t tell her that she actually had died, it would have been to much for her to take. It was best if she thought he had saved her, that way she could calm down and feel safe. Kagome and the others shouldn´t have to worry about him being weak, not now anyway. Right now all of them had to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.

Anyway, I have thought about making a flash-series out of this, what do you think about it? I will of course continue to write the fanfic.

Everyone that want to see a flash-series please review. It is much work to make a flash movie, and I will also have to gather voice-actors, so I will need much encouragement from you to even begin with it. So start reviewing already :P


End file.
